


There's a First Time for Everything

by SocialDegenerate



Series: 2 + 2 = 4 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou and Sousuke are on their own for the first time. They make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be part 4, but damn did I procrastinate on it. Had to rewrite the whole thing because it just wasn't working out.  
> [](http://imgur.com/9fuFcp3)  
>   
> [](http://imgur.com/ssW36hD)  
> 

Glancing up from his textbook, Sousuke watched as Seijuurou passed in front of him and then out of the living room for what had to be the tenth time in the past hour. As much as he was trying to empathise, it was _distracting_ and he had an assignment that needed doing as soon as possible.

Still, he put his restless boyfriend out of his mind for a few minutes, going back to highlighting all the useful information in his notes. He could only deal with one thing at a time, and right now school had to take priority, at least until he finished a few more pages.

Luckily, this time Seijuurou could be heard banging around in a different part of the apartment, and it seemed like whatever he was doing was enough to keep his attention until Sousuke could quickly race through a decent amount of work.

This time when Seijuurou came moping through the living room, Sousuke was ready. Taking the pile of paper out of his lap and carefully placing it on the arm of the couch, he patted the empty cushions next to him.

“Sei. Come here.”

Seijuurou actually _jolted_ when Sousuke spoke, making the younger man realise just how out of it his boyfriend was. When it looked like Seijuurou was going to turn down his offer, he stood up and grabbed Seijuurou's wrist, tugging him towards the couch as a clear sign that he didn't have a choice about this.

Thankfully it didn't take too much convincing to get Seijuurou to lay down with his head in Sousuke's lap, one of his legs thrown over the opposite arm of the couch and the other sprawled off to the side. He was still frowning even as Sousuke ran a hand through his hair, though, and Sousuke knew that this wasn't going to be an easy fix.

“He'll be back in two days. You know that, right?”

There was no use in pretending he didn't know why Seijuurou was in such a weird mood. Back when they'd just been friends, he'd seen Seijuurou like this whenever Makoto went away without him, although this was the first time he'd witnessed it since they'd all gotten together.

“I know,” Seijuurou sighed, sounding nothing like his usual boisterous self. “I just worry about him...Mako's so nice, if someone tried mugging him he'd probably thank them and then ask if there was anything else he could do for them.”

Sousuke laughed and then immediately felt bad about it. “C'mon, he's just visiting his parents. Who's going to mug someone in _Iwatobi_?”

“Shut up,” Seijuurou muttered, reaching up with a lazy hand to poke Sousuke in the cheek. “It just sucks that I couldn't get out of training to go with him.”

“Oh, and leave me here on my own? Some boyfriends you guys are.” Smiling softly, Sousuke went back to running his hand through Seijuurou's hair, glad that he hadn't gelled it back after appearing in Sousuke's apartment fresh from his morning training session.

He hadn't meant it to be anything more than a joke, but Seijuurou immediately looked distressed again. “Shit, I'm being selfish. Sorry, Sou.”

“Hmm?” Sousuke hummed in question, wondering exactly where Seijuurou was on about.

“Makoto goes away for three days and I lose my mind. Meanwhile I've got you right in front of me and instead of appreciating how little time we actually spend with just us two, I'm bitching about how I'd rather leave you here alone. Not to mention, neither of us have seen Rin in, what, two months?”

“I didn't mean it like that,” Sousuke said, shifting slightly but trying not to move the head in his lap. “I know that if you'd been able to go with Makoto, it wouldn't mean that you loved me any less.”

The grin he got in return was bright, but it was still missing some of Seijuurou's natural spark.

“Besides, I'm used to Rin not being here. It's not like he's going to be in Australia forever, and we _all_ made the conscious decision to have long-distance relationships with him. You and Mako knew the score going in, and he damn well tried to convince me to dump him before he left, but I wasn't going to have any of his usual sacrificial bullshit.”

“You still miss him, though.”

“Every day,” Sousuke said a little sadly, although it didn't hurt as much as it used to.

“I miss him, too,” Seijuurou murmured, although he quickly flashed another smile. “That's such a weird thought. Y'know, if someone had told me when I first met that little shit that I'd be sitting here pining after his dumb ass, I would _never_ have believe it.”

“Mako and Gou told me that he was... _different_ when he first came back. It's hard to imagine Rin being mean to someone without immediately bursting into tears.”

Seijuurou dissolved into laughter at that, but he quickly sobered up, letting out a deep sigh. “I think he was just a really sad kid back then. Had a lot of issues, nearly took my head off when I asked him about joining the team for the first time. It wasn't 'til the Iwatobi guys got involved that he actually came to me and wanted to swim.”

For what _definitely_ wasn't the first time, Sousuke wished he could have been there for Rin during such a dark period of his life. Instead, he was ruining his own swimming career in Tokyo, not even aware that his best friend was back in the country.

“But look at him now,” Seijuurou continued, lifting his hand to run a finger along Sousuke's jaw. “I'm glad he decided to focus on freestyle, because I damn sure don't want to be directly competing with him for a spot on the Olympic squad.”

“Wimp,” Sousuke shot back in jest, laughing when Seijuurou's response was to stick his tongue out like a child.

“You really are six years old, aren't you.”

Seijuurou went to retort, but all that came out of his mouth was a loud yawn. Sousuke encouraged Seijuurou to sit up for a moment, reaching forward to grab his tablet off the table in front of him before settling back into his previous position. Now sure that he had everything he needed for the next while, he coaxed Seijuurou back into his lap.

“You've barely stopped moving since you got here. You want to sleep for a bit?”

Knowing that Seijuurou rarely- if ever- turned down an opportunity for excessive amounts of extended physical contact, Sousuke wasn't surprised at all when he made an affirmative noise and immediately started getting comfortable, clearly settling in for the long run. Sousuke just smiled and picked up his highlighter, turning his attention back to the pile of notes resting on the arm of the couch.

Before too long, Seijuurou's breathing evened out as he fell asleep, and Sousuke quickly lost track of time as he quietly worked to the steady rhythm of soft sounds that Seijuurou was making. It was only when his tablet chimed that Sousuke realised just how much time had actually passed and that he had, in fact, very nearly missed what he'd been looking forward to all day.

Grabbing the tablet and only feeling a little bit bad about his sudden movements most likely waking Seijuurou up, Sousuke quickly answered the pending Skype call and just stared as Rin's face took up the majority of the screen.

“Hey,” Rin said with a wide grin, and as Sousuke greeted him back he felt the usual mix of excitement and longing that video calls with Rin always brought.

“That Rin?” Seijuurou asked sleepily, lifting his head just enough for the camera to show him appearing from the direction of Sousuke's lap. The look on Rin's face made it immediately obvious what he thought was happening, and he laughed playfully.

“Am I interrupting something? You don't have to stop as long as you tilt the camera down a bit.”

Seijuurou's grin was hungry, but Sousuke put a hand over his mouth before he could say anything, earning another laugh from Rin. “He was just sleeping. My dick's still in my pants.”

“For now,” Seijuurou said once he pulled Sousuke's hand away from his mouth, winking at the camera and then sitting up so that he could lean into Sousuke and see the screen properly.

“As much as I'd love to,” Rin sighed, “I don't have any time for Skype sex right now. Got a dinner meeting in like half an hour.”

Frowning, Sousuke scoured the low quality image on the screen, trying to see if Rin was showing signs of exhaustion. “Don't overwork yourself, Rin. You'll get sick or hurt.”

Even though enough time had passed that Sousuke's shoulder was almost back to how it had been before his injury, he felt a phantom ache run through it and had to resist the urge to massage the area. Thankfully, Rin didn't try to mock him for his concern.

“Thanks, Sou, but I'm okay for now. Just had an earlier morning than usual.”

The conversation turned to lighter topics, Seijuurou prattling on about something that happened at his own training session while Rin laughed himself silly. Sousuke was less affected, instead stuck on watching Rin's face as it lit up with pure happiness. Too soon, though, Rin noticed the time and swore loudly, jumping out of his seat.

“Fuck! I have to go, gonna be late,” he quickly blurted out as he moved in and out of the camera's range, shoving things in his pockets and patting down his hair. Stopping in front of the laptop, he leaned in close, a familiar gleam in his eye, “But if you two happen to get... _bored_ , send me pics. God knows I'll probably be hiding out in the bathroom for half the night anyway, may as well make it fun for myself. Love you guys and we'll talk tomorrow, okay?”

“Love you too,” Sousuke and Seijuurou chorused back, the call disconnecting from Rin's end and leaving them alone again. Sousuke put the tablet down as Seijuurou leaned into him more heavily, groaning loudly.

“For once I'm not running around doing a million things, so instead _he_ is. Nothing's ever easy, is it.”

Pushing back against Seijuurou's weight, Sousuke nudged him in the side with his elbow. “Yeah, but this way I get you all to myself...shit, is this the first time?”

“It can't be,” Seijuurou replied, but after thinking for a moment, he realised Sousuke was right. “Okay, wow. Have we seriously never fucked without Mako or Rin around?”

“...If we're not counting blowjobs, then, uh, no.”

Seijuurou nodded resolutely and then stood up, Sousuke watching as he silently left the room. He reappeared a minute or so later, tossing something that Sousuke quickly caught so that it didn't hit him.

Looking at the bottle of lube that was now in his hands, Sousuke wasn't in the least bit surprised. He didn't bother saying anything as he looked up at the smirk on Seijuurou's face, letting a single raised eyebrow put his point across.

“If you're down for it, I'd like to lay you out and damn well _worship_ you. Doesn't have to be right now, though,” Seijuurou shrugged. Despite that, Sousuke really didn't see any reason to say no. He had no interest in going back to his school work, and Rin's parting comment had certainly given him some ideas.

Standing up, he pushed the bottle back into Seijuurou's chest, and when it was taken from his hands he headed for the bedroom, reaching back to slap Seijuurou's ass along the way. “I'm holding you to that.”

Standing in front of their new big bed, Sousuke grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and went to pull it off, only to stop when big hands gently grabbed his wrists.

“Let me,” Seijuurou said, his voice deeper than usual as he stepped up behind Sousuke. Guiding Sousuke's hands back down to his sides, Seijuurou brought his own back up again, slipping them under Sousuke's shirt and letting the tips of his fingers sneak under the waistband of Sousuke's pants. “I said I'd worship you, and I will.”

Sousuke shivered a little when Seijuurou kissed the back of his neck, his hands unmoving but keeping steady pressure on Sousuke's hips. He didn't make any effort to start undressing Sousuke, and so the brunet assumed he had a plan in mind and decided to just let Seijuurou do as he would.

The mouth on his neck moved onto biting lightly, nipping and pulling at the skin. Sousuke leant back into it, knowing that Seijuurou could easily support his weight; there certainly were benefits to dating one of the few people he knew who were actually bigger than him, if only by a little. Seijuurou's hands became a little more adventurous in response, nails dragging lightly over Sousuke's abs and giving him goosebumps.

Seijuurou took his time to just _touch_ , hands tracing over Sousuke's skin and his mouth on Sousuke's neck, coaxing the man to relax further and further into him. It was only when he was finally satisfied that Sousuke's tension was gone that he pulled Sousuke's shirt off, tracing his hands down the exposed skin of his back.

“You're still so ripped,” Seijuurou muttered, resting his chin on Sousuke's bare shoulder and hugging him around the waist from behind. “I train _constantly_ and you're almost on my level just by going to the gym sometimes.”

“Don't act like you're complaining,” Sousuke retorted, pulling loose from Seijuurou's loose grip so that he could turn around. “I've heard you and Gou comparing notes about muscles.”

“Does it _seem_ like I'm complaining?” Punctuating his question by pulling Sousuke in close and deliberately grinding into him just enough to show off his obvious arousal, Seijuurou herded Sousuke back to a bare patch of wall, encouraging him to lean back against it.

Seijuurou dropped to his knees, running his hands up Sousuke's legs from the ankles to the top of his thighs before coming to rest with his palms on Sousuke's ass. Sousuke pushed his hips forward a bit but Seijuurou ignored the movement, instead just focusing on how well Sousuke's ass fit in his hands.

The groan that Sousuke let out when Seijuurou eventually put his mouth to his still-clothed cock had the redhead grinning, and he tried to draw out a few more noises by just lightly mouthing at Sousuke's bulge. He didn't stop until the material was wet with spit and he could tell that Sousuke was incredibly hard, pulling back and smiling playfully at the man standing over him.

“Do you want me to suck your dick?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sousuke growled in frustration, his head dropping back against the wall when Seijuurou started fiddling with his fly but didn't attempt to undo it. “Sei, c'mon.”

“Bossy,” Seijuurou murmured, although he finally opened Sousuke's pants and then pulled them down, letting the other man step out of them. Sousuke's blue underwear had a precome-wet stain on the front of them that Seijuurou immediately licked at, faintly tasting Sousuke from the material.

Still, he wasn't ready to go that far yet, and so Seijuurou pulled back after a quick moment, instead going to suck hickeys into the soft skin on the inside of Sousuke's thighs. In return, Sousuke slumped further back into the wall, and although one of his hands reached down to tangle in Seijuurou's hair, he didn't try to force his attention back to his dick.

Thoroughly enjoying taking his time, Seijuurou continued to focus on Sousuke's thighs, marvelling at the sounds he could pull from the other man without even touching his dick. He'd never really been able to explore Sousuke's body and so he wasn't about to ruin this chance.

Finally, to Sousuke's absolute relief, Seijuurou decided that he'd left enough marks and played around for long enough, pulling Sousuke's underwear down without any extra flourishes or obvious stalling tactics. Sighing at the feeling of being free as his achingly hard cock was hit with the cool air of the bedroom, Sousuke went to touch himself, only to have his hand kept away by one of Seijuurou's.

Thankfully Seijuurou quickly wrapped his other hand around Sousuke's dick, although he kept his touch light and only slowly jerked him off. Looking up at Sousuke, he gave one long lick along the entire length of his cock, making a happy sound when his tongue got to the wet tip.

“You always taste so good,” Seijuurou said in a low voice, leaning in to quickly suck at the head before pulling away again. “I can bring you off like this...or do you want something else?”

“What do you have in mind?” Sousuke asked, his fingers twitching in Seijuurou's hair. The older man just smiled, lightly putting his lips to Sousuke's cock.

“You can have whatever you want.”

Sousuke was quiet for a moment, and although his voice was steady when he spoke again, Seijuurou could see the uncertainty in his face. “...Can I fuck you?”

“Of course!” Seijuurou replied immediately, not feeling the slightest bit hesitant. “Tell me how you want it.”

Sousuke was bolder when he spoke again, and Seijuurou rewarded him as he talked with light licks and strokes that were just enough to rev him up without taking it too far.

“I want to watch you open yourself up for me...I know you don't bottom much, so I want you to take your time, to push yourself until you're fucking back on your fingers...maybe I'll get you to ride me, so I can watch all your ridiculous muscles as you bounce on my cock, or maybe I'll take you on your back so I can look at your face as I get my dick into you.” Cutting off with a groan as Seijuurou hit a particularly sensitive spot on his dick, Sousuke thrust his hips forward so that precome smeared across Seijuurou's cheek.

He didn't seem bothered in the least, wiping the wetness up with one finger and immediately sucking it into his mouth. Sousuke groaned, and Seijuurou looked _far_ too pleased with himself as he bounced to his feet, stripping his own clothes a lot faster than he had Sousuke's.

Taking Sousuke's hand, Seijuurou pulled him towards the bed and then in for a kiss, welcoming his tongue into his mouth and bringing his hands up between them, rolling Sousuke's nipples between his fingers. Sousuke sighed happily into the kiss, and it was only the insistent thudding of the blood in his own cock that had Seijuurou pulling away.

Sousuke took the hint easily enough and crawled onto the bed, half-sitting against the head so that Seijuurou could straddle him, the bottle of lube he'd earlier tossed onto the mattress once more in hand. It was quickly put to use as Seijuurou's now-slick hand disappeared behind him, kneeling up and stretching his torso so that he could look as sexy as possible while slowly slipping one finger inside himself.

As Sousuke watched Seijuurou's cock bounce as he fingered himself, he suddenly remembered what Rin had said and threw his arm out to the side, blindly groping around for the phone he knew he'd left on the bedside table. He didn't want to take his eyes off Seijuurou for even a moment, and he felt so triumphant when his fingers closed around the device.

“You want to smile for the camera?” Sousuke asked, knowing from past experience that Seijuurou would happily agree. If the way Seijuurou immediately amped up his sexy posing was any indication, Sousuke was right, and so he quickly opened the camera app and focused in on the man kneeling over him.

Seijuurou's dick was pushing up against his stomach as Sousuke took a picture, his hand not visible but it was immediately obvious what he was doing to himself. The muscles of his torso were flexed to perfection, and Sousuke knew he had one hell of a picture on his hands even as he put the phone down without bothering to check the results.

“How many fingers are inside you?”

“Two,” Seijuurou sighed, and his thighs trembled a little as he hit his own prostate, body pushing back on his fingers like they were a dick. “But I think I'm good. I want you to fuck me.”

Hearing those words coming from Seijuurou as opposed to Rin or Makoto had Sousuke grabbing Seijuurou by the hips, flipping him over so that he hit the mattress with wide eyes and a surprised laugh. Sousuke pressed just the tips of his dry fingers to Seijuurou's lubed hole, pulling it open and groaning as he felt Seijuurou's body give way to him.

“That's so hot,” Sousuke muttered as he rolled on a condom and slicked himself up, trying not to fuck into his hand too much in the process. The first press into Seijuurou had him moaning at how tight the redhead's body was around him, and once he was balls deep he simply held still for a moment, revelling in the tight heat of Seijuurou's ass.

“...You gonna do something?”

Rolling his eyes at Seijuurou's teasing, Sousuke decided to reply with actions, slowly sliding out of Seijuurou and then slamming back home. Seijuurou made a breathy noise of pleasure and Sousuke grinned, starting to fuck the bigger man in earnest.

Although Seijuurou didn't react anywhere near as desperately as Rin did whenever he was getting fucked, Sousuke loved every little noise that he made, especially once Seijuurou reached a hand between them to jack himself off as Sousuke thrust into him. Once he could tell that Seijuurou was getting lost in the pleasure, Sousuke pulled back, grabbing his phone again and tapping Seijuurou's hand out of the way.

Leaning back slightly, he positioned the phone so that he could get a clear shot of his cock disappearing into Seijuurou's ass, knowing that Rin would definitely appreciate the view. Seijuurou held still for the picture, but the moment the phone was down he wriggled impatiently, trying to get Sousuke to move again.

Letting pleasure wash over him as he really started to pound into Seijuurou, Sousuke lost himself in Seijuurou's body, finally taking out his pent up frustration over how long Seijuurou had teased him. By the time they were both panting and flushed, Sousuke was feeling an undeniable need to come right in his balls, and he told Seijuurou as much.

“Do it,” Seijuurou grunted as he jerked himself off, “I want you to come while you're in my ass.”

Groaning, Sousuke pulled Seijuurou close, leaning down to kiss him breathless just as he felt his hips stutter wildly, his orgasm almost making his head spin from the power behind it. He panted as he took his time pulling out, even as Seijuurou continued stroking his own cock, but he made sure to be quick as he pulled off the dirty condom and got rid of it.

He felt good in every single inch of his body, and he wanted Seijuurou to feel the same way. He was happy to move until his face was right near Seijuurou's cock, looking up for permission before taking over from Seijuurou's hand.

When he saw the camera now pointed in his direction, he made sure to look directly into the lens as he guided Seijuurou's cock into his mouth, taking about half of it and waiting until he heard the shutter sound before going any further. He wasn't expecting it to take long for Seijuurou to come and so he enthusiastically blew him, sucking and licking at every inch of cock that he could fit down his throat.

Sousuke didn't need any warning that Seijuurou was going to come, considering how well he knew the signs of his body, and so it didn't surprise him when come flooded his mouth, a little escaping out the side and running down his chin.

Letting Seijuurou's dick fall from his mouth, Sousuke went to swallow and wipe his face, only to freeze when Seijuurou frantically told him not to. Predictably, the phone was in his face again, but Sousuke was happy to let his lips fall open a little, hopefully allowing the camera to see the come still sitting in his mouth.

He finally got to swallow once Seijuurou had taken a few pictures, and then he flopped down on the mattress next to his boyfriend, an arm going around his waist as they cuddled up together.

“You sending those to Rin?” Sousuke asked as he watched Seijuurou fiddle with the phone, a dumb grin on his face the entire time.

“Yep,” Seijuurou replied absently, eyes focused on the screen until he made a triumphant sound and dropped the phone to the side. “I'll text Mako later and see if he wants some too.”

“Speaking of,” Sousuke started, shuffling across so that he was partially laying on top of Seijuurou, their bare chests together. “It feels so weirdly quiet without at least one of those two here.”

Seijuurou's booming laugh took care of that pretty quickly, and Sousuke grinned in return as he was hugged close. “I think it's weirder that I'm laying in bed with the man I love, and we're talking about the other two men we love. How the hell did we ever get so lucky?”

“I don't even know,” Sousuke said a little more pensively. “I'm glad we gave this a shot, though. Rin and I nearly didn't.”

Seijuurou tensed for a moment, but Sousuke stroked his side and the stiffness fled. “Really? Never heard about that.”

“When we were considering... _this_ ,” Sousuke said with a sigh, “we had a few arguments. I thought he wasn't into it, and was just trying to give me something to make up for him hardly ever being around. Didn't want to do anything unless I was certain he was one hundred percent on board with it all.”

“It's not easy,” Seijuurou agreed, even though he felt a little too tired to be having such a heavy conversation. “Even though Mako and I were both totally fine with trying this out, I still kinda felt guilty the first time I kissed you without him around.”

“I was so used to having Rin's undivided attention whenever he came home, so fuck, I think it took me a bit to get used to having to share his affection...but I can't deny you anything. Any of you, really.” Sousuke pressed a kiss to Seijuurou's bare shoulder, “I love all three of you idiots too much to get jealous or anything like that. I just want you all to be happy.”

“You're a sap, Yamazaki,” Seijuurou grinned, although his eyes were soft with emotion. “But I love you anyway, and when Makoto comes home we'll make sure he knows that we both love him, and the same when Rin gets back. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Sousuke smiled back, feeling Seijuurou hold him tighter. The moment was still and quiet, but of course Seijuurou had to go and open his mouth again.

“So...what are you making for dinner?”

“You're getting fuck all,” Sousuke said in faux outrage, trying not to smile like a weirdo. “Go find your own damn food.”

They started bickering playfully, and all Sousuke could think about was the fact that he really had fallen into one hell of a good thing.

There was no room for negativity when he could have the love of three gorgeous men instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com), here's my [tag for everything](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/tagged/tptef) relating to the 2 + 2 universe, and requests are always open [here](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com/ask) or in the review section!


End file.
